prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 14, 2013 Main Event results
The August 14, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the SAP Center in San Jose, California on August 13, 2013. Summary Just days away from SummerSlam this Sunday, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio and Cody Rhodes battled in a match that would grant the victor a great deal of momentum heading into their respective bouts at The Biggest Party of the Summer. Also, The Usos took to the skies against 3MB and Justin Gabriel tried to take down the massive Big E Langston. Just days away from facing Christian with his World Heavyweight Title at stake, Alberto Del Rio made his way to WWE Main Event to battle Cody Rhodes in one-on-one competition. For Rhodes, a victory against the World Heavyweight Champion would bolster his confidence before his match with World Heavyweight Championship contract Money in the Bank winner Damien Sandow at SummerSlam. With both Superstars looking to build momentum, a back and forth contest commenced that quickly became a battle about seizing opportunities. The mustachioed son of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes was certainly a formidable foe for the Essence of Excellence, forcing the champion to alter his strategy in the heat of combat. If Del Rio wants to emerge victorious against a seasoned veteran like Christian this Sunday at SummerSlam, the tactics employed against Rhodes – targeting and weakening his opponent's arm – would be the place to start. Although Rhodes continued to fight, Del Rio's strategy was effective in allowing the champion an opportunity to lock in the Cross Armbreaker to secure the victory. At SummerSlam, “Total Divas” star JoJo will sing the National Anthem, much to the chagrin of Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre – the air guitar connoisseurs of 3MB. Nevertheless, Slater and McIntyre stepped into the squared circle on WWE Main Event to face the high-flying and high-energy Usos. Jimmy and Jey Uso – the twin sons of former WWE Superstar Rikishi – are one of the most exciting duos in WWE and their chemistry as brothers and as a team makes a victory against them a true highlight for any opposing tag team. With the WWE universe inside San Jose's SAP Center firmly in their corner, The Usos displayed their incredible chemistry by keeping Slater and McIntyre on the defensive. Although Mahal – observing the battle from ringside – offered an assist to help his bandmates, he was ultimately ineffective as The Usos maintained control before flying high to capture the win. At SummerSlam, Big E Langston and Divas Champion AJ Lee face Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn in a very personal Mixed Tag Team Match. With the battle at The Biggest Party of the Summer looming, Big E set his sights on Justin Gabriel on WWE Main Event. The South African-born Gabriel is one of WWE's most dynamic Superstars and was poised to use his speed and agility to offset Big E Langston's sheer size and power. Unfortunately for Gabriel, his opponent dominated the contest early on as AJ watched approvingly. The impactful power maneuvers from Big E took their toll on Gabriel, as he visibly showed signs of pain and discomfort. The Dare-Wolf continued to defy the odds and battled back, using a flurry of kicks and fast, well-timed strikes to keep Big E off his feet. However, as Gabriel soared through the air, Big E caught him, halting the South African Superstar's momentum before he was taken out with the Big Ending. Results ; ; *Alberto Del Rio defeated Cody Rhodes (13:52) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated 3MB (Heath Slater & Drew McIntyre) (w/ Jinder Mahal) (10:43) *Big E Langston (w/ AJ Lee) defeated Justin Gabriel (6:24) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_046_Photo_04.jpg ME_046_Photo_05.jpg ME_046_Photo_06.jpg ME_046_Photo_07.jpg ME_046_Photo_10.jpg ME_046_Photo_11.jpg ME_046_Photo_14.jpg ME_046_Photo_15.jpg ME_046_Photo_16.jpg ME_046_Photo_17.jpg ME_046_Photo_19.jpg ME_046_Photo_21.jpg ME_046_Photo_26.jpg ME_046_Photo_31.jpg ME_046_Photo_32.jpg ME_046_Photo_37.jpg ME_046_Photo_38.jpg ME_046_Photo_39.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #46 results Category:2013 television events